


The Morning After

by garilin



Series: 10-Word Prompt Fics [5]
Category: Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: F/F, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garilin/pseuds/garilin
Summary: Misty didn't plan to fall in bed with Colleen.





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place mid-season 2. Also, assume Danny and Colleen are just bros for the sake of this fic. You can imagine for yourself whether they're exes or not.

Misty didn't plan to fall in bed with Colleen. They'd run into each other unexpectedly at some dive and Misty's brain stalled on the image of Colleen leaning back against that other bar, legs spread, lips curled around a bottle, radiating confidence and the same twisted amusement a lion might have felt when assaulted by a house cat. And Colleen was still so damned beautiful. She'd felt a bit different that night, sweeter, but no more vulnerable.

The morning after, Colleen woke first. She was still there when Misty stumbled into the kitchen, tugging on a shirt and wincing as the fabric brushed against a crater in her skin. A bite, going by the tooth marks. "You didn't have to _maul_ me."

Colleen stifled something that might have been a laugh. She (lightly) pushed Misty into a chair and (not so lightly) set a cup of steaming coffee in front of her. "Do you have a hangover?"

"Uh, no," Misty answered with a scowl. Judging by how bright-eyed and bushy-tailed Colleen was as she scurried about the kitchen, she guessed she didn't have one either. Which meant neither of them could use the alcohol as an excuse.

That wasn't to say her mind was functioning at maximum, though, because it was five minutes late she realized Colleen was strolling around with her bare ass on display, wearing one of Misty's old plaid shirts. And, going by the dark purple bruises on the creamy skin of Colleen's inner thighs, Misty'd gone at her _hard_ , too. Despite how good Colleen looked in blue, Misty wished she could see more evidence of last night's tryst.

"Thanks," Misty said as two plates of eggs and hash browns were placed in front of them. "You didn't have to do this."

Colleen shrugged. "I was up first. That's the protocol, right?"

"Most one-night stands I have end with the away team sneaking out before sunrise."

"Is that what you want this to be?"

Misty stared. Colleen didn't seem at all bothered by the conversation, her face neutral in a way that felt natural. "Most of the time, people start dating before they start fucking."

"I didn't take you for the type to stand on ceremony."

Mouth full of eggs, Misty sent Colleen a _look_.

"You will always be my friend, either way. I love you, Misty," she confessed, eyes wide and serious as they drilled into Misty's own. "Either way, I don't regret last night."

"Say we do this," Misty started, rising from her seat. "Say we pursue something here. You know how my work is. It's all-consuming. I don't have room for anything else."

"You've had room for me so far. Just give me daisies for Valentine's and take me out at some point during my birthday week." Then, with a smug smirk, "I'm flexible."

"Yeah, I remember," Misty scoffed, rolled her eyes. She was smiling, though. "One date. You get _one_ date."

"Okay."

Colleen was smiling at her, soft, content. It was a smile Misty had seen a dozen times, but, somehow, this one felt important. Historic.

So, she didn't say a word when Colleen left for the living room instead of the front door while she washed the dishes. She didn't shy away when Colleen snuggled in, arm intertwined with the prosthetic her best friend had paid for, as they watched the local news.

So, she didn't hesitate to pull Colleen back towards the bedroom when desire struck her. When work called right when they were getting to the good part, Colleen groaned and 'helped' her get dressed, stealing the clothes Misty'd spent the morning in. They left together, holding hands the whole way out. Despite the newness of the situation, despite the knowledge that this could simply be the 'puppy love' stage of an early, doomed relationship, Misty was possessed by a certain familiarity, a sense that this wasn't a new thing at all and that it wouldn't be going away anytime soon. Because Colleen wasn't a cop, but she also wasn't a civilian. She would die for Misty, and for this city.

Perhaps, if Misty was a different person, it would scare her, the idea that her or Colleen might not make it to the plans they were making. Instead, there was relief. Because Colleen did understand pain and loss and sacrifice at least as well as Misty herself did. They could make it, if only they could live long enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Words: bare, plaid, hard, evidence, crater, alcohol, ceremony, regret, daisy, historic


End file.
